


Errands

by Ekala



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jii sends Chiaki and Ryuunosuke out together after they've pissed him off one too many times. They resolve their issues like they always do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Errands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hakaseheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/gifts).



Chiaki doesn't even remember what they were fighting about any more. Forms, maybe?

Whatever.

Point being, now he has to wander around outside, _shopping_ , with Ryuunosuke chattering away about responsibility.

Ugh.

At least annoying him is almost halfway worth it. Tipping over a basket there, making him apologize a million times to the shop keeper. Adding random bits of candy or whatnot to their bags until he notices and backtracks to meticulously put them all back.

Which of course gives Chiaki enough time to slip away to the nearby arcade, sliding over to the Tekken game and getting through a good couple of rounds before the blue tracks him down, yells at him, and drags him back out.

And into the alley just down the way, shoving him against the wall.

"Jii did not send us out here for you to goof off."

Chiaki shrugs, halfway trying to get Ryuunosuke off of him, but it doesn't work. "Whatever. It's not anything important, anyway. You can handle it."

Ryuunosuke frowns. "That doesn't mean you shouldn't help. Many hands make light work."

Chiaki laughs in his face. "Now you really _do_ sound like Jii!! Oh, man, that's fucking hilarious."

He misses, in his laughter, the look of the one last thread snapping.

Ryuunosuke surges forward, kissing him forcefully, forcing him to shut up. Chiaki pushes back, tongue flicking out, daring him - so Ryuunosuke pushes him back again, harder, delving into his mouth.

He pulls away momentarily, barely able to control his breathing, Chiaki obviously not any better.

"...we're not telling anyone about this," Chiaki mutters. Ryuunosuke nods absently, looking stunned at himself, so Chiaki wraps his hands around his waist and pulls him closer.

"No--" Ryuunosuke squirms away, flattening himself against the other side of the alley, pointing an accusatory finger. "No."

Chiaki raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"Public." A vague, flailing gesture. "Public!" Ryuunosuke slumps, sighing. "Why are you always so..."

"Abrasive?" Chiaki cheerfully volunteers, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Just my normal state of being. Not everyone can be as free-flowing as you, Mr. Water."

Ryuunosuke suddenly looks hurt, frustrated and tired all at once. Chiaki realizes perhaps he's pushed the teasing a bit far today. "Why can't you just--"

"Alright, alright, c'mon." Chiaki bustles across to him, squeezing his shoulders, gently coaxing the bags out of his hands, kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry, okay. Just meant to have some fun."

Ryuunosuke relaxes millimeter by millimeter, reaching up to squeeze Chiaki back. "Does that mean you'll help now?"

Chiaki rolls his eyes, holding up the bags. "No, I'm just going to be a pack mule for no reason. C'mon, we've only got like one more place to go."

That garners the smallest smile out of Ryuunosuke, before he composes himself and grins like normal. "Actually, it's four. And you know how I get about the groceries."

Chiaki groans, getting dragged out behind the blue. The pain was worth it, though, to keep Ryuunosuke happy. Annoying him was one thing, but _actually_ causing him any stress? Not his M.O.

\---

When they return, Chiaki unceremoniously dumps all the bags with the kuroko, dragging Ryuunosuke off to his own room, much to the protest of the blue. "Chiaki, we still haven't--" 

"That's enough." Chiaki locks the door behind them, pulling Ryuunosuke over to his futon and forcing him to sit. "You've done a lot today, you deserve a rest. You're not a goddamn robot."

His tone holds no room for argument, so Ryuunosuke gives up, flopping back onto the futon. "I suppose you're correct about that."

Chiaki flops down next to him, grinning. "Aren't I always?"

Ryuunosuke whacks him in the shoulder before rolling over, curling against him. "Don't get yourself in trouble all over again."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Chiaki wraps his arm around Ryuunosuke, keeping him close. He kisses the blue's forehead lightly. "But hey, we got everything done, right?"

Ryuunosuke smiles softly, relaxing into him. "So we did. You're not a bad worker once you get started."

"What does _that_ mean?" Chiaki huffs playfully, not expecting a response.

They lay together for a while, enjoying the quiet closeness for once, until Chiaki rolls them over enough so he can kiss a line down Ryuunosuke's cheek to his nose.

"What're you..." Ryuunosuke laughs, batting playfully at him. "That tickles."

Chiaki grins, settling on top of him, hands wandering a bit. "Making it up to you for having to deal with me." A pause, a bigger grin. "Not that this isn't totally selfish, too."

Ryuunosuke gets half a syllable of his name out again before Chiaki's kissing him soundly, tongues twirling together in a far more balanced dance than earlier. Chiaki is unhurried but definitively not slow, sliding Ryuunosuke's shirt up when he catches the thought between the blue sucking seductively on his lips.

And then he's sliding down, kissing a path across his chest, hands firmly glued to Ryuunosuke's nipples, teasing them relentlessly. Ryuunosuke makes those half-sounds from behind an arm, trying to keep quiet - it's the middle of the day, it's not like no one is around - but just the fact he's making sound at all means Chiaki's doing something right.

Chiaki removes Ryuunosuke's pants quickly and licks a stripe up his cock, hands gently keeping him still as the blue shakes under him. No teasing, here - he takes him into his mouth, sucking noisily, tonguing that one spot he knows Ryuunosuke likes.

Before long Ryuunosuke claws half at his shoulders, half at his hair, gasping his name as quietly as he can manage. "Chi... Chiaki, s... stop, please--" A slightly more forceful push, entirely unneeded as Chiaki's already moving away, resting his cheek on the inside of Ryuunosuke's thigh, panting lightly himself.

"And here I thought you were enjoying that." Ryuunosuke whaps him on the head, insistently pulling on him until he moves up so they can kiss again, deep and sloppy.

"I _was_ , but now I want you." Chiaki could tease him for more, but damn if he wasn't totally way past on board by now, so instead he kisses Ryuunosuke again and then moves away to shuck his clothing and grab the lube, allowing the blue enough time to finish removing his own clothing as well.

It only takes a minute to open Ryuunosuke up, before he's whispering vague pleas in Chiaki's ear, making him shudder with impatience. He repositions and pushes in and exhales, slowly, burying his face in Ryuunosuke's neck.

"....definitely totally selfish," he murmurs, Ryuunosuke making a vague questioning noise before the thought is chased away by the pleasure as Chiaki moves.

Chiaki tries to keep the noise down, muffling his own noises in Ryuunosuke's shoulder, keeping the speed to one that wasn't too obviously loud. Ryuunosuke scratches patterns into his back, gasping lightly, legs wrapped tight around his waist. 

They move together, flow together, and with one hushed gasp of his name from Chiaki, Ryuunosuke feels the pleasure wash over him, body shuddering in waves. Chiaki follows shortly, half-collapsing on top of Ryuunosuke, humming contendedly.

"Feeling better?"

Ryuunosuke laughs, playfully pushing Chiaki off of him. "You're unbelievable."

Chiaki just grins back, digging out towels. "Just making your life awesome. C'mon, you love doing stupid errand shit. And then we come back and do this? Can't tell me that's not a good day."

Ryuunosuke can't help but smile at that. If he admitted it, though, Chiaki would be insufferable. "Do what? I suppose that was a lovely nap."

The immediately offended look on Chiaki's face is priceless. "You---!!"

Chiaki tackles him again and they tumble around a bit, ending up tangled around each other once more. The green sticks his face in Ryuunosuke's shoulder again, grumbling. Ryuunosuke just smiles, threading a hand through his hair.

Definitely a good day.


End file.
